The Best Nightmare Ever
by Aceon
Summary: Basically Twilight human wakes up as a pony and has to deal with life in Equestria. Read it it's funny! It has appearances by all of the main six plus Vinyl Scratch!


**The Best Nightmare Ever**

Twilight opened her eyes slowly. She stretched her arms high above her head and yawned deeply, her spine snapped as she did so. Then she pushed her covers aside and got up.

"What a great night's sleep." she said to herself happily as she moved across the floor to her mirror. She reached for her brush as she always did but could not pick it up. She tried again still not looking down. She found that she still could not lift her hair brush. She glanced down to see if she was reaching for the right place, maybe she had misplaced her hair brush and it was not there. She peered down expecting to see her delicate, gentle, hand with its typical violet finger nail polish but instead she saw a little purple hoof!

"What the?", she said to herself. She looked over at her other hand. It was a hoof too! She looked up at herself in the mirror, but instead of her usual pale white face, long silky brown hair, and large bright brown eyes she was looking at the face of a light purple pony with a dark purple mane, lavender horn, and big, bright purple eyes.

"Uh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight screamed at the top of her lungs. Her piercing cry was so loud that it shattered her mirror into a million glass shards and frightened the birds off of the roof of her house. Between the hoofs and her face Twilight was so freaked out she didn't even bother taking a second look at herself. Instead she ran. She dashed through her house so quickly everything seemed like a multicolored blur except for the one thing she was focused on, the front door. Maybe if she got outside she could find someone to help her or at least explain what had happened to her.

When she burst through the door of her home she was not at all happy at what she saw. All of the buildings had changed! They were shaped different and colored different. The bakery in her town with its little blue roof and wooden walls had somehow turned into a two story gingerbread house! The roads were dirt instead of gray pavement and even the clouds seemed awkwardly shaped, but that was not the worst part, the worst part is that that there were no people! Everywhere she looked Twilight saw only ponies! There were ponies of every shape and size. There were blue ones, red ones, yellow ones, brown ones, and white ones. There were ponies of every color and every style of mane imaginable.

"Where is everyone? Where are all of the people?" Twilight wailed.

"I'm right here!" said a very familiar voice in a very merry, bubbly, bouncy tone. It was coming from behind her.

"Oh Pinkie Pie! Thank goodness it's you I...I...I" said twilight at the shock of the source of the voice. It sounded like Pinkie but it was not the blonde, skinny, blue eyed girl she knew. It was a pink pony with neon pink eyes and the same hair style as her friend but it couldn't be her because it was a pony!

"AHHHHHHH!" wailed Twilight at the sight of a talking pony.

"OO! Screaming contest! AHHHHHHHH! How was that?" Pinkie screamed even louder than Twilight.

"Oh Pinkie is that really you?" moaned Twilight with despair.

"Of course, who else loves to party as much as me?" asked Pinkie Pie just as cheerful and bubbly as ever.

"But you're a PONY!" exclaimed Twilight in a shaky fearful manner.

"Well duh. Do I look like a donkey?" said Pinkie feeling, a little insulted and Twilights remark.

"What? No! You're SUPPOSED to be a HUMAN." Said Twilight, feeling a little irritated at her friends goofiness.

"A human? OO! Is that like a bird or something? Okay! You be a human and I'll be a chicken. I love playing make believe!"

"No Pinkie! You are supposed to be a HUMAN not a Pony! You always have been a human up until today! Do you remember what happened?" exclaimed Twilight now very worried and scared.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember being a bird." said Pinkie in a nonchalant manner. "Can we play now?"

"No! I have to figure out why I, uh we, turned into ponies. I need to be human again." Twilight groaned.

"Well if you want to know about birds go see Fluttershy. She knows all about the animals." said Pinkie happily.

"Not birds you…wait a minute. Fluttershy of course! Maybe she knows what happened! Pinkie where is Fluttershy? Take me to her." said Twilight feeling a little mad at herself for not thinking of this sooner.

"Okay! Follow me!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie quickly and loudly as she bounced off with Twilight running behind her. Soon they arrived at a little cottage on the edge of a large pine forest. Birds of every kind flew around it, fish jumped in the stream and bunnies, deer, and other furry animals ran around in the flower covered field that surrounded the cabin. The cabin itself was small and quaint.

"I knew Fluttershy liked animals but she has really gone overboard." said Twilight in awe.

"She isn't over a board! She's across that stream in the field over there! See!" squealed Pinkie pointing her hoof toward yellow pony with wings and a pink mane that completely obscured her left eye. She was gently giving a brown rabbit a carrot.

"Here you go Mister Fluffy. Now don't eat it too fast, you might get sick" said Fluttershy sweetly and gently to the rabbit. Her voice was as soft as silk and sweet as wild honey.

"Fluttershy?" questioned Twilight as she hopped across the stream and cautiously walked into the field.

"Oh hello Twilight." said Fluttershy calmly as she looked up at Twilight.

"Fluttershy do you remember being turned into a pony or did you forget like Pinkie and I. Or like PINKIE do you not even remember being human?" said Twilight glancing sharply back at Pinkie who smiled waved when she noticed Twilight's glance and that she had been brought up in conversation.

"What IS a human Twilight?" questioned Fluttershy quietly and shyly.

"WHAT? Not you too?" yelled Twilight angrily.

"I…I…I…WHAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Fluttershy and she rushed off into the woods crying and the animals followed after her.

"Hey now that wasn't very nice! You know how sensitive Fluttershy is." exclaimed Pinkie.

"Yeah that WAS Fluttershy alright" said Twilight to herself completely ignoring Pinkie Pie. "But something is wrong. Why are we all ponies? There must be someone that can explain this. There is Pinkie and Fluttershy so the others MUST be here too. But who could I go too? Let me think…who is the most sane? Hmmm? AHA! Applejack!" Twilight felt very sure that Applejack would know what had happened.

"No thanks I don't want any cupcakes right now." said Pinkie very matter-of-factly. She sounded board.

"What? Pinkie how do you get…never mind. Do you know where Applejack is?"

"Of course I do, she's at Sweet Apple Acres! Follow MEEEE!" said Pinkie bouncily as she bounded off toward the main dirt road. Twilight followed closely behind her not wanting to get lost in this strange place.

About five minutes later they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, or at least that's what the sign said. The sign and buildings looked just the way it did yesterday when Twilight had left Applejack's birthday party. The small brown house with its white shudders and crimson red door and the large red barn with the white trim were both the same. The houses door even had the same green apple painted on it. It was, however, a tad bit larger than she remembered.

"Well this is the most normal thing I've seen since I woke up this morning" commented Twilight happily. She was feeling relieved that at least something was the way it had all been yesterday.

"And I'M NOT normal." remarked Pinkie.

"You REALLY don't want me to answer that." said Twilight coldly through half clenched teeth. Although she had to admit that Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy acted and sounded like themselves they just did not look like themselves at all.

"Okay!" squeaked Pinkie in her normal bubbly tone.

"Okay now where's Applejack?" said twilight looking amongst all of the apple trees. "Applejack?" shouted Twilight trying to locate her wayward friend.

"Hold yer horses girl I'm right here." answered Applejack in her country twang as she strolled out from amongst her apple trees. The shadows from the trees obscured most of her features until she stepped out into the bright, warm, sunlight that shone through the cloudless sky. Once she was in full view she looked strikingly similar to the way she had the day before only she was a pony. Her hair was blonde and went all the way down her back, her eyes a vivid emerald, her fur was tan from long days in the sun working the apple orchard and her face was covered with freckles.

"Oh Applejack you are the most normal person I've seen today! Do you remember how we all turned into ponies? Please tell me that YOU remember being human!" pleaded Twilight in despair.

"A what? What in tarnation is a 'Human'?" asked Applejack. Twilight could tell by the tone in her voice that Applejack had no clue what she was talking about.

"AUGH! You are all supposed to be HUMAN not PONIES! What is WRONG with you people?" shrieked Twilight with rage.

"What the haystack's wrong with her?" said Applejack worriedly to Pinkie.

"I don't know she has been going on about this 'Human' thing since this morning. She swears we are all supposed one. I think it's a pretty bird." said Pinkie with enthusiasm.

"IT IS NOT A BIRD!" screamed Twilight with fury. "SOMEONE HAS to remember what happened! Where are Rarity and Rainbow dash?"

"Simmer down Sally." said Applejack calmly trying to get Twilight to wind down. "I don't know what the hey you're goi'n on about but we're gonna help ya if we can. Just sit down an' take it easy fer a coupla minutes an' then we'll go see Rarity and Rainbow. Okay?"

"NO! You are taking me to them right NOW!" demanded Twilight screaming so loud her voice cracked. Pinkie and Applejack looked at each other; both one of them looked terrified of Twilight. Pinkie with a nervous look on her face motioned with her head for Applejack to say something. Applejack gulped deeply then spoke.

"Okay how 'bout we go see 'em now?" Applejack asked nervously. They walked down the wooded path of the road and back into town. They walked past many strange looking buildings with sloped roofs and circular windows. No one building looked the same or had even remotely the same color, which was typical to the sub-division Twilight had lived in. They stopped in front of one with purple roof with white stripes. It was shaped kind of like a carrousel or a circus tent.

"Where are we?" asked Twilight in a very sharp manner.

"Well dontcha know? It's Rarity's boutique." said Applejack. Twilight could tell by the tune of Applejack's voice that she thought that she had lost it.

"Well no, I knew Rarity was a fashionista but I didn't know about this. MY Rarity is only sixteen and no one ones a boutique at sixteen." said Twilight in a normal voice. Applejack could tell her friend had calmed down and it was safe to speak.

"And WHAT is wrong with owning a boutique at sixteen?" said Applejack feeling slightly insulted at Twilight's remark. "And what in Sam hill do you mean by 'YOUR Rarity?'"

"Oh nothing forget it….let's go inside." said Twilight. Pinkie and Applejack could both tell that Twilight seemed a little spaced out.

Twilight went to open the stained glass door but before she could she heard a shop bell, the door swung open and smacked her right off of her feet but she didn't hit the ground. Instead she found herself pancaked face first to the outside of the door. The pain she felt was horrible, like getting a firm slap in the face but it hurt all over her body, though she knew that for some reason it did not hurt as much as it should. In fact she didn't know what happened or where she was; she only knew she had been hit by the door of the boutique. In the door way was a white unicorn with flaming blue hair and a music note on her right rear leg, she had on green sun glasses that completely hid her eyes.

"OO! Hi Scratch!" chirped Pinkie cheerfully.

"Sup Pink?" said the unicorn in a happy voice. Her voice sounded sort of boyish but it was still obvious that she was a girl when she talked.

"Oh nothing what's up with you?" chirped Pinkie.

"Nothing much, just the new shades. You like?" she said putting her head down to show her luminous red eyes.

"OO! Pretty I umph!" Pinkie was interrupted by Applejack putting her hoof over her mouth.

"Beggin' yor pardon Scratch but we kinda have t' git Twilight inside so she can ask Rarity an' Rainbow about something.

"Oh Twilight? Um, where is she?" said Scratch.

"Well she's right here." said Applejack rolling her eyes and pointing to were Twilight had stood. Her voice sounded as if she were responding to something she felt should be completely obvious. Sensing the quiet that meant Scratch did obviously not see Twilight, Applejack opened her eyes and looked around but did not see Twilight.

"She was right here!" exclaimed Applejack at the mysterious disappearance of her friend.

"Um, Applejack? I think she is on the other side of the door." said Pinkie. Scratch shut the door and on the other side was Twilight. She fell off of the door with a noise that sounded kind of like Velcro and onto the ground with a soft thud.

"Ohhhhh…..I'll see ya later." said Scratch nervously and she walked off whistling.

"Twilight? Twilight? Twilight you okay?" the words came into twilights head, faintly at first, then very clearly. She opened her eyes to see the faces of her friends staring down at her.

"What happened?" asked Twilight groggily as she sat up.

"You got hit by a door." said the familiar voice of Rarity. "It was simply dreadful."

Twilight looked over to see a white unicorn with purple hair staring at her. She felt a gust of wind and looked up to see a blue pony with a rainbow colored mane gazing down at her. She knew that it must be Rainbow Dash.

"How long was I out?" asked Twilight tiredly.

"All of five minutes." said Applejack gently.

"Well at least I can ask Rarity and Dash if they remember anything now." said Twilight in a very dreary voice. She stretched her back and it popped with a very audible crunch.

"So Rainbow, Rarity? Do you remember being turned into ponies? Do you remember being human at all?" asked Twilight longingly though she was pretty sure that she knew that the answer was, "No.".

"Twilight whatever are you talking about?" questioned Rarity.

"Yeah did that door knock something loose?" laughed Rainbow Dash.

"No, she's been like this since I first saw her this mornin'." remarked Applejack.

"Yeah, she sounds almost as loony as me!" chirped Pinkie as she bounced around the dress filled room.

"Pinkie Pie dear that is not possible." scoffed Rarity with a sneer. Pinkie simply stopped bouncing and glared at her.

Suddenly Fluttershy burst through the door. She rushed over to the others but stopped and sat down for delicately amongst the dresses when she saw the others talking.

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?" asked Fluttershy quietly lowering as she lowered her head and looked at the others from behind her long, pink mane.

"Not at all. What's up?" said Rainbow Dash in her usual care free manner.

"Oh a hydra is attacking and Princess Celestia wants us to go and stop it before it reaches Canterlot." said Fluttershy calmly.

"WHAT!" shouted all of the others simultaneously. (All except Twilight who had no idea what was going on)

"Fluttershy that's one of those things that is important enough for you to interrupt anything!" said Applejack as she ran toward the door.

Everyone dashed outside as fast as their legs could carry them. Twilight followed close behind Pinkie as they ran down the dirt path through town and into the woods.

"What is going on?" she asked Pinkie as she ran up beside her.

"Oh the hydras back so we have to go stop It." chirped Pinkie.

"The what?" said Twilight fearfully. She was afraid what Pinkie's answer might be as she had had enough of silliness for a whole week.

"Oh the big, three headed, lizard guy."

"Hold on we are going to go fight a three headed DRAGON?" wailed Twilight. She was right; she didn't like Pinkie's answer.

"Yep! But it's okay!" said Pinkie merely as she bounced down the path.

"How is THAT okay!" screeched Twilight.

"Because afterwards I get to throw a, 'We Defeated the Evil Dragon Again' party!" Pinkie squealed proudly.

"Of course, why did I ask?" said Twilight coldly.

They all came to a screeching halt and the dust from their running engulfed their legs. The ground beneath them shook and they looked upward. Standing in a clearing on the right of the road was a massive three headed monster dragon! He towered over even the tallest of the trees. His scales were golden, his heads looked like crocodile heads, and his body was supported by four massive legs that jutted out from underneath him, his belly nearly dragged across the ground. He had spines running down the length of his entire body including his necks and tail. His tail was forked and each end was tipped by a sharp, evil looking spike. His fangs, like steak knives, drooped from his enormous maws. His feet were rounded and tipped with eagle talons. His most menacing feature was his eyes; his eyes were neon green with snake like pupils. Their piercing gaze threatened to turn your very soul to stone. It raised its heads and let out a terrifying roar that shook the ground.

"This one is bigger than the last one." said Rarity.

"And scarier." squeaked Fluttershy as the stood trembling.

"Which means he's gonna fall even harder." said Applejack confidently.

"Here's the plan: Pinkie, Fluttershy; you distract it."

"Okay!" squeaked Pinkie as she dragged Fluttershy away to distract the monster.

"Rarity: You and me are gonna tie a rope between two trees in its path. Rainbow, Twilight; you two push it over the rope then Twilight and Rarity use your magic to throw it into the mountains."

Everyone took their places. Twilight simply followed Rainbow because the only thing she got out of Applejack's instructions was that she was to help Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Mister Hydra do you like balloons!" Pinkie shouted at the hydra. She stood on top of a rubber ball juggling bowling pins while Fluttershy hid behind her cowering.

The hydra advanced toward them, shaking the ground with each step of his mighty feet. Applejack and Rarity had tide the rope on either side of the clearing and were hiding in some berry bushes. The hydra was almost at the rope. Dash went to push it over but noticed Twilight wasn't there. Rainbow looked around and saw Twilight wild-eyed and frozen with fear.

"Twilight, help me!" shouted Rainbow Dash angrily.

The hydra turned completely around and snapped the rope with its tail spikes and looked down upon Twilight. It opened its mouths and struck its necks down to consume Twilight. Twilight saw the teeth coming down on her and screamed.

Twilight sat up quickly in bed and gasped for air. She felt her face and hands. They were human again!

"It was all a dream!" said Twilight, now feeling very relieved that she had not really been a pony. Her room was dark and cool; the only light came from the screen of her opened lap-top. She looked at the desk-top wallpaper, two horses running through a field of daisies.

"No more ponies!" she said to herself as she changed the wallpaper to butterflies.

END 


End file.
